Saviour
by DM-Luvah-S
Summary: Harry/Zacharias. Angst. Slash. One-shot. Summary: Zacharias does not know how many days have passed since he came to Hogwarts. He counts every day he sees Harry though... 12 Favorites!


**"Saviour"**

Pairing: Harry/Zacharias

Word Count: 1003

Warnings: Angst

Beta: Cheryl Dyson (cookies, hugs, love)

Summary: _Zacharias does not know how many days have passed since he came to Hogwarts. He counts every day he sees Harry though..._

* * *

Zacharias does not know how many days have passed since he came to Hogwarts. He has no ideas how many months it's been. He counts every day he sees Harry, though. The day when they all met in the Hog's Head, that day counted as many days, weeks maybe. That is Zach's Harry logic.

Zach remembers the day when he first arrived at Hogwarts. Dripping wet and alone he had stood in the corridor. He had been freezing his arse off but he hadn't cared. All that mattered was seeing Harry. He had been so disappointed that although he was only few months younger than Harry he would still be one year below.

Zach was sure his whole family remembered the summer when he didn't receive a Hogwarts letter and walked around sulking and solemnly for weeks. He gave his mother quite a fright when he didn't return one night, simply because he didn't feel like it. Imagine his excitement when he arrived at Kings Cross. A few of the other new students tried to talk to him, smiling shyly, but he hadn't paid attention to any of them. He had looked for Harry everywhere, opening compartment door after compartment door. In the end had settled with sitting next to Ginny and Longbottom.

During the train ride Zach lost track of time, like always. Now when he remembered back he only saw the lone boy, walking towards the Sorting Hat, wet to the bone from the rain outside. He still heard the Hat whisper to him. It told him he was witty enough for Ravenclaw (his mother had been one), and also cunning enough for Slytherin (Zach shuddered at that, but at the same time he had felt a certain thrill). The Hat murmured into his ear and said that he was caring enough to be in Hufflepuff, but what it then said Zach would never forget: "You are not an easy one, my dear boy. I shall send you to either of the Houses, it's your choice. If you want to be in Gryffindor the purity of your heart that you conceal so well will be revealed. But I'll let you choose…" Zach had peeked from underneath the flap, his grey-blue eyes frantically searching for the brunette he had only seen in pictures. His heart had sunk when he didn't find him. "Hufflepuff" he'd whispered and closed his eyes.

It came as quite a shock that Harry had in reality never left the school. The first day he saw him Zach was so baffled he walked into a wall. That was day one on the Harry calendar. It had been Harry day 75 (which was quite a pitiful amount of days) when Zach decided to try out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He had been surprised that Cedric would choose a second year like him as Seeker. Romilda Flatwood had just graduated and even Zach had heard of her Seeking skills. Flying became one of the very rare things Zach enjoyed.

He at first only did it because he thought a certain somebody might take notice of his skills. He wasn't vain about it, but Cedric's constant praise had to mean something. A couple of Harry days later Zach resigned himself to the fact that the dark-haired green-eyed third year would never notice him, but Zach liked the way time flew past you and things were of no importance when he was flying. He just didn't feel like giving it up. In his third year he had to, anyway. The Triwizard Tournament took place and not only his eyes but all eyes were on Harry. The boy, however, didn't like all the attention put on him and Zach complimented himself on how adequately he had stalked Harry.

Harry had never been annoyed with him although he might have if Zach had shown his interest more openly. Sometimes Zach wished that Harry knew how he lay awake, scared that something might happen at any of the tasks. He knew it wouldn't matter what he thought, but still, maybe Harry would think about things twice and be more careful. Zach hated the 'Potter stinks' badges and he scowled at anyone wearing them. When Zach thinks back he cannot remember the days where he hadn't been flying or seeing Harry. From his Harry calendar he remembers every day clearly and vividly.

He remembers the admiration, the anticipation, the disappointment, the anger, and the sadness. He remembers the first time he stood face to face with Harry, that day in the Hog's Head. The day when he couldn't show what he really felt, but instead behaved like a spoiled Slytherin git. He remembered how he challenged Harry, doubted him. He was attention-starved and he seemed not to care any longer how he got it. For the first time Harry was irritated at him. For the first time he noticed him. But not for long. And Zach faded back into the background after a couple more desperate struggles. Zacharias Smith returned to where he belonged. In the shadows, the ever watching one, never to be seen.

Zach has no idea how many minutes, days, weeks he's been laying here. He lost his sense of time many years ago, so many he can hardly remember. He cannot remember a time without Harry, or Potter, or the Boy Who Lived. He has been with him always, it feels. Whether it was on a moving poster above his bed, laughing with sparkling green eyes to be admired from below, or as a teddy bear with a scar and glasses to be cuddled on nights when Zach's parents would fight. Harry is his protector, his saviour, the only thing that keeps him waiting and hoping and holding on…

Harry has been with him in his dreams and at the other table during lunch times. He has been with him and still Zach's never been with Harry. Harry does not even really know Zach exists. He calls him 'Smith'. And he'll never save him.

A/N: Reviews are love!


End file.
